1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a precision screwdriver, and more particularly to an easy storage precision screwdriver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand tools are widely used in assembling, disassembling and repairing the goods; as a result, one of the hand tools, a precision screwdriver, has become an indispensable tool.
A pen-shaped precision screwdriver disclosed in Taiwan Pat. No. 092206211 comprises a handle, a clipping member, a top cover, a screwdriver post and a screwdriver head. The screwdriver head can be replaced flexibly, and its double heads can be interchangeably inserted into the handle, so that the screwdriver head can be replaced without much trouble.
The above-mentioned precision screwdriver comes with the advantage of easy replacing of screwdriver heads to suit the needs of a user. On the other hand, a major drawback of such a structure is that when one end of the screwdriver post is inserted into the handle, and the other end of the screwdriver post is extended outward, the total length of the screwdriver head is increased. As a result, when the precision screwdriver is stored in a pocket or a toolbox, the screwdriver will occupy more space.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.